Breaking The Wall
by ShingekinoOTP
Summary: Eren is having time off along with all the other Survey Corps. It's October and the Families are all starting up the annual October Fest. His easy time off turns into mixed emotions and angst. He learns more about his friends and realizes that Levi Rivalle doesn't think of him as a total regret. RiRen CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT BUT HEY ITS ALMOST CANON. -ask, i have real info on that!


Imagine a quiet day, the breeze slowly dying down as the yellow sun turns to a shade of orange. Only two or three clouds in the sky with a few crimson colored leaves dancing in the air to show the start of a new season. It was almost fall and that was sign that the beer and the rich wines would be coming out after aging for years, and all the drunks and wealthy would be together for what is called October Fest. This time of year was Eren Jeager's favorite. He didn't mind the hot summers nor did the cold winters throw him off. He just enjoyed the feel of freedom that came along with Fall. He especially liked the days where the wind would blow like crazy, he felt like flying into the unknown world on these days, and it only made his blood boil with anticipation for the future. Of course this wasn't the only reason why the brunet loved fall. He also enjoyed the happy faces around him. He liked the way the children danced instead of scream for their lives. He liked the way the adults faces weren't covered in obvious lies. It was peaceful yet it brought everyone joy and excitement. This was the time the titan shifter didn't think of himself as a titan shifter, this was the time he thought of himself as 'Eren Jeager, son of Carla and Grisha Jeager and brother of Mikasa Ackerman.(adoptive of course)' He felt _human_ again. He felt like a teenager. He felt kinda' at peace with himself. (Despite his anger issues~)

A blond haired boy, about a year younger than Eren walked over to where he was sitting, a small pick-nick bench wearing casual clothes. He had a forest green hoodie on with dark wash jeans, and ankle high lace up leather boots. They were obviously worn a bit and showed a character of "I don't care." He was at a park watching as people put up stands and booths for the festival."Yo, Armin.", the brown haired boy called out as he saw his friend. Armin smiled a bit and sat down, "Eren, I thought you were going to come eat lunch with Mikasa and I, get carried away again?" Eren took a second to realize what the blond just said. He looked at Armin then the leather strap on his wrist (being a watch...they do have watches right?) The time showing 2:34. His eyes widened a bit and then he looked back up to meet Armin's eyes. "I- I just came out here! It was 11a.m. When I came! I didn't realize the time would go so fast Armin..." The teen let out a quiet sigh and grunted like a grummpy old man and he scratched at his hair thinking of a way to make it up. Armin laughed a little at Eren's reaction and even though they were supposed to meet an hour ago, Armin couldn't really care less, "Eren, don't worry about making it up to me. I would just worry on what your going to tell Mikasa." Eren shot his eyes behind armin and he shot straight up when he heard her name. Even though she had a gentle face he knew not to be so easily blinded. He was anxious to see if Armin had 'ginxed' the whole thing and was waiting for the raven haired girl to come storming up behind him. Thankfully she never did.

Armin and Eren spent a while chatting about various things, such as how Jean was getting little freckles. Armin laughed and remembered that Marco always thought freckles were kisses from angels. Eren mentally gagged at the thought of Jean being kissed and then laughed it off afterwords. Such names as Sasha and Connie were also brought up and a few others.

Time flew by and what seemed to be only ten minutes was actually 2 hours. 4:40P.M. and the festival was near put up. It started at 5 and lasted a long week. The blond decided it was best to go back to (OMG WHERE DO THEY LIVE?! ILL MAKE IT UP. SORRY) the dorms, they were for the men and women in service and also older veterans that managed to still live. Eren stood up and stretched and soon followed Armin. The two headed back to see Mikasa and Sasha talking about...meat..of all things.

"But Mikasa! The meat shouldn't be dry! Its flavor comes from the animals natural juices and just MELTS in your mouth!", Sasha was starting to drool as she thought about the tender meat in her head. Mikasa on the other hand was not fazed, "If you want to eat something, it needs to be dead. Not full of Blood and fat. You aren't eating soup, its _flesh_." The raven haired Mikasa turned swiftly to look at Eren who approched her. Her face was as blunt as ever but her eyes were frustrated and slightly angered. Armin swooped infront of Eren. He let out a sigh and defended the green eyed boy. "He was taking care of some last minute business for Levi Heichou!" Eren let out a short noise before he decided to play along. Armin is right! Heichou needed me to deliver some documents to Erwin A.S.A.P." Before Mikasa could protest about the almost obvious lie, Sasha butted in with a smirk on her face. "Eren! Why would Heichou ask _you_ when he could have asked someone much less clumsy?" Her voice was a mix between a low and a high, much like a fan-girl seeing her ship set sail into canon country.

Mikasa had "that" look on her face showing that she would personally kick Heichou in the gut and Eren had turned his head hiding a small blush even though he knew Heichou didn't actually ask him for anything. Armin butted in again saying that the other Troupes all had families and so Eren was the only one available at the time. Mikasa only stared at the two for a minute with Sasha not caring anymore and skipping away over to the kitchen. Mikasa hesitated to call her back to set things straight about the meat and then Eren took his chance to run off out of her sight.

He ran right down a small ally-way and then up the street on the other end. Then after realizing that Mikasa could easily follow after, he stopped in a small restaurant by the corner. He sat at one of the tables drinking water given by the kind waitress, and he laid his head down on the cold table waiting until he felt Mikasa's pursuit for him was over with. Despite his effort to stay awake he found eyes drifting into a sound sleep.

Eren's dream was of his mother. He remembered the times when she would scold him for eating too much candy. He dreamed of the fresh smell of the laundry she would fold as he fell asleep on her lap. The dream flashed back to the last day he saw her. To the last moment her heard her soothing voice- only, it wasn't soothing. It was screaming in agony and pain and then the voice suddenly stopped along with the pounding of her heart that Eren could seem to hear.

"Oi, Jeager. Wake up." The cold voice sounded familiar and it was infact Levi Rivalle Heichou. The voice that came out of Eren's mouth next was irritating and made Levi's eye twitch. "..ngh..what the crap do you want", Eren still half asleep did not realize the full extinct of the situation. Levi, his Heichou was telling him to wake up and Eren just threw it off as if it were jean. Levi pinched Eren's ear and Eren's eye's shot open as he stood up, "WHAT wAS ThAT fO- SORRY LEVI HEICHOU, SIR!" Eren's face was of pure horror. The last thing he wanted was to get beat, _again. _Levi rolled his eyes and sat down at the table and gave an "at ease Jeager" kind of look. Eren sighed in releif and sat back down but with more polite posture. Eren fiddle a bit with his green hoodie and shifted his legs a few times with a look of discomfort. "What is it Jeager?", Levi's voice was blunt and cold without a single bit of concern in it, yet he asked. "Ah, um, well I mean sir... why are you here?" Levi Turned in his seat facing the wall of pictures of the workers at the restaurant and then glanced over to Eren. "I'm here to eat like every other human. What would you expect Jeager? That I would come here just to find your stupid face drooling on a table?" His raw frustration with Eren's question was this time noticeable and Eren looked down hiding another small blush. "N- not at all, sir."

Levi turned back around to see why the boy's voice was muffled and he found the teen's hands over his face. Levi looked at Eren with curiosity and his eyebrows seemed to make an even greater straight line. Out of impulse Levi leaned over the table and reached his hands out. He touched the boy's wrists and pulled them away from his face to see a blushing Eren Jeager. Levi only scoffed and sat back down and Eren imidiatly covered his face back up and made a noise that sounded like a twist of some form of anger. Levi had a small glisten in his eye as he spoke up again. "Jeager, I heard from a sertain potatoe loving brat, that you apparently helped me with some things." Eren froze and did nothing but felt his heart rate go up from being so nervus to what all Sasha could have told him. "She asked me why I chose you out of all the others I could have chose." (Remember that since Eren fell asleep that some time had passed. Enough for rumors to be spread by a setain loudmouthed pony-tailed girl. Then it found Hanji... lol) Eren gulped and moved his hands to look at Levi. He himself was corious to what he would say. "Even though I never did such thing, I gave her an answer any way. Wanna' hear it Jeager?"

**WELL HERE WE ARE. CHAPTER ONE DONE. LOL I JUST WROTE ALL OF THIS RANDOMLY. WOW. I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW I WROTE THIS ALL. See my hints of RiRen? I mean it's almost Canon with the Drama CD and all. **

**So this is my first Fic for Shingeki No Kyojin! I hope You enjoy it and Please tell me anything you feel needs to be said! Happy late birthday(march 30th) Eren Yeager (I prefer to spell it with a 'Y') Please tell me some idea's maybe and Tell me if I should keep going!**


End file.
